


Training Styles [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, New Hope, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series, Training, Yuletide, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Training Styles" by ChokolatteJedi.</p>
<p>"Kel has an unexpected visitor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Styles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Training Styles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786813) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



Length: 8:10  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/training%20styles.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! I...have SO MANY FEELINGS about Kel and Wyldon's relationship. SOOOO MANYYYY. Theirs is hands-down my favorite dynamic in the book (followed closely by her relationship with Raoul). So at long last, I am fulfilling my dream of recording something for these two.


End file.
